


skyward

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—and he's amazed with the things Bokuto could say sometimes, and just amazed with Bokuto in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skyward

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!

While Akaashi is lying on his back in bed, with the time just bordering midnight, he gets a call, and somehow, he's not surprised to see Bokuto's name on the caller ID.

 

He quietly turns onto his stomach, grabbing a hold of his phone before he answers it.

 

"Bokuto-san," he acknowledges, calmly skipping all formalities, because he knows that Bokuto probably doesn't have a justifiable reason for calling him in the first place.

 

"Akaashi! Let's practice!" Bokuto says, too enthusiastic, as if it isn't midnight, and Akaashi takes a few moments to both outwardly and inwardly cringe, even if he had already been expecting it.

 

He exhales a short breath, reaching over and pushing his hair back a bit.

 

"Bokuto-san, it's really late. You should be sleeping," Akaashi tells him, although he doesn't have much of an excuse for being awake at this time either.

 

On the other line, there's an exaggerated sigh, and Akaashi quietly prepares himself.

 

"But I _told_ you, I'm nocturnal," Bokuto insists, pulling the excuse he always tends to use whenever he calls him this late at night.

 

"That's..." Akaashi trails off, brows furrowing, because somehow, he's still not sure how to counter it, despite knowing that it's a complete excuse.

 

"...The usual park, right?" Akaashi questions, deciding to give in for now, because there aren't many other ways to go about it, not with Bokuto. There's that, and the fact that he doesn't want to risk having to deal with a sulky Bokuto first thing tomorrow morning.

 

"Yeah! See you later, then!" Bokuto replies loudly, and a second later, Akaashi guesses that he had either forgotten to hang up, or had simply missed the button, because he can still faintly hear Bokuto on the other line, humming to himself and happily saying something along the lines of, ' _I get to see Akaashi_ ,' and it's just a bit amusing.

 

After a few more seconds pass, Akaashi ends the call himself, and he can't help but notice that he's feeling mostly at ease, and as he thinks about it, there actually hasn't been many moments where he's been annoyed with Bokuto; burdened, probably, but hardly ever genuinely irritated.

 

He sighs, reaching into his closet for a hoodie of some type, and as he's putting it on, he realizes that he's probably looking forward to seeing him too.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Akaashi breathes warm air into his palms as he's walking, mostly because he had underestimated the cold, and partly because he doesn't know what else he's supposed to do.

 

As he turns around the corner and steps into the park, he notices that the lighting is almost nonexistent, and as expected, there are no other people around.

 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto calls out, clad in a white t-shirt and sweat pants, as he waves at him from the top of the park's slide.

 

Akaashi sighs, because only Bokuto could dress like that on an autumn night and not be cold.

 

"You're probably too heavy for that, Bokuto-san," Akaashi remarks as he's walking towards him, his sentence almost breaking due to how much he's shivering.

 

Bokuto hops down from the slide, and Akaashi spots the volleyball tucked snugly under his arm.

 

"Let's go?" Bokuto tells him, beaming as he passes the ball over to him.

 

They practice for only a few minutes, conversing about things that had happened during lunch, how Bokuto had been caught sleeping in class, and how they should go out to eat after practice tomorrow, but for them, it's nothing new.

 

After the last set, Bokuto grabs a hold of the ball before flopping down carelessly onto the grass, motioning for Akaashi to lie down next to him.

 

Akaashi sighs as he walks towards him, before he bends down and neatly presses his back against the grass, almost ticklish along his neck.

 

The silence is something that Akaashi doesn't quite expect, and for awhile, he wonders what Bokuto could be thinking about.

 

"Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto finally speaks up, from right beside him.

 

"Hm?" Akaashi responds, eyes closing, because around this time, he would usually be asleep, and the fact that he can hear Bokuto's voice right next to him, low and smooth like he's always known it to be, isn't helping at all.

 

"I kinda lied about not being able to sleep. I think I just wanted to see you," Bokuto tells him, straightforward, and at that moment, Akaashi feels his chest go light, as if every bit of stress he had had left him.

 

"You know, see your face, and hear your voice," Bokuto remarks, hands behind his head as he stares up at the nighttime sky, not all that starry due to the city lights.

 

Akaashi finally opens his eyes to look over at him, a thoughtful shine over his pupils as he does so, and he's amazed with the things Bokuto could say sometimes, and just amazed with Bokuto in general.

 

"I think I'll be able to sleep good tonight," Bokuto continues, before Akaashi can get a word out, and he thinks that maybe, that had been the point.

 

"You _do_ know that we're going to see each other again in approximately five hours," Akaashi comments, subtly reminding him just how late it is.

 

"I know, right? Isn't that cool?" Bokuto points out, grinning, and Akaashi tells himself that he really shouldn't have expected anything less from him.

 

As they're lying there, pressed against the grass and close to stars that they can't see, Akaashi realizes a multitude a things, one of them being that he likes being there, with him.

 

"Oh, we should probably go home. It'll be bad if we're caught here," Bokuto says, glancing around as he stands up, with Akaashi still dwelling on other certain thoughts, even as he's standing up after him.

 

Their departure is a typical one, the type where Bokuto will insistently wave at him, up until the point where he needs to turn the corner before being out of sight.

 

After Bokuto is gone, Akaashi walks on ahead, steps slower than usual, and he sighs, when he realizes that the reason why he feels so strange is because Bokuto's feelings had probably been an exact reflection of his own.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

While Akaashi is on his way to school — the longer route, because it eventually intersects with Bokuto's — he makes an unexpected discovery on his cell phone.

 

After idly pressing at the screen of his phone, with not much else to do besides look at the usual morning scenery, he had pressed on the call log, with no expectations in mind.

 

_...Bokuto-san's name is everywhere_ , Akaashi realizes, an almost bothered glint in his eyes as he scrolls through the call history, with most of the calls lasting from several seconds to a few minutes.

 

He's not surprised though, when he passes by a few calls that had lasted an hour or more, because there are occasional nights where Bokuto actually can't (although Akaashi prefers the word 'refuses') fall asleep early enough, and Akaashi will take it as his given task to keep him company through the phone, especially when he doesn't feel like going to the park so late.

 

Even so, more than obligation and companionship, he's sure that there's a bit more of something else.

 

"Akaashi!!"

 

He glances up from his phone before turning around, watching as Bokuto dashes towards him, enthusiastically waving his arms around.

 

"Yo!" Bokuto says, throwing an arm around Akaashi's shoulder, forcing him a couple steps forward.

 

"Did you sleep good? I did!" Bokuto tells him, beaming, as they continue walking ahead, with Akaashi dragging a bit of his weight with him.

 

"I slept for four hours," Akaashi states, eyes flickering towards Bokuto's face, which pales visibly in color.

 

"But you know"— Akaashi continues, glancing over at Bokuto, still close to him in proximity, and he notices the hopeful spark in his eyes.

 

—"it wasn't so bad," he tells him, the faintest smile tugging at his lips, and Bokuto quietly blinks at him, caught off guard.

 

Akaashi wordlessly locks his phone before slipping it into his pocket, almost sighing when Bokuto starts poking at his shoulder.

 

"I seriously thought that you'd be mad at me, Akaashi! So I'm really happy that you're not," Bokuto tells him, beaming, with honesty shining through, just like always.

 

Akaashi stares at him for a bit, before he finds his hand slipping back into his pocket and holding onto his phone, for a reason he can't quite explain.

 

He thinks it's almost dumb just how much of an effect Bokuto's words could have on him, and as they continue their way to school, with shoulders occasionally brushing and steps sometimes in synch, he knows that, besides obligation, it's probably a lot more of something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of /kind of/ like the idea of Akaashi's sleeping schedule depending on Bokuto. And cute boys lying on the grass and looking up at the stars together (even though I feel like this whole thing didn't make a lot of sense /weeps)


End file.
